ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ninja72
Archives *Archive 1 (June 28, 2015 to April 26, 2018) *Archive 2 (April 26, 2018 to July 24, 2018) *Archive 3 (July 24, 2018 to December 14, 2018) *Archive 4 (December 14, 2018 to June 27, 2019) Zoltar Is there an actual Zoltar picture in here, because I saw some Venomari snake, and I found one on the Net.... ActionBot (talk) 13:07, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Re: Season 11 focus sorry I didn't know about that I thought it was a focusless season.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 13:20, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on Content Moderator! [[User:Quinton1721|'Quinton1721,']] [[Message_Wall:Quinton1721|'Master of Sarcasm']] 14:12, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Promotion Congrats on being promoted! You deserve it. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 15:31, July 14, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re: Content moderator Ah, you're not bothering me. I got confused since it said Content Mods were gold, which is the same color as bots so thanks for reminding me. I'll change it now. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 15:52, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Confirmation Hi lol KaiSmith KS (talk) 07:52, July 16, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist 2020 Sets Hey Ninja72, Is It Ok to Add The Names of The 2020 Sets to The Legacy and 2020 Installment Pages and Make The Pages For Each or Should We Just Wait For More Information? TitaniumNinja74 (talk) 15:14, July 17, 2019 (UTC) What Titanium ninja just said was my purpose in warptoads page.I did not forget about the page I just wanted to know what Warptoad thinks about the sets list and I wonder what source it is from and I have no idea what it is from so I wanted him to tell me what they are from and if we should add them yet. Ps here are the sets do you know where they come from. 71699: Legacy 2 ( 576 pieces) 71700: Jungle Raider (127 pieces) 71701: Legacy 2 (81 pieces) 4+ 71702: Golden Mech (489 pieces) 71704: Legacy 2 (???Pieces) 71705: Legacy 2 (??? Pieces) These leaks look like we will get more legacy sets from season 2 to 4 which makes sense because it gives use remakes of three set waves just like the 2019 legacy set wave. 71706: Coles speeder car (52 pieces) 4+ 71707: Kais jet (217 pieces) 71708: Gamers Market (218 pieces) 71709: Jay And Lloyd's Velocity Racers (322 pieces) 71710: Ninja Tuner Car (419 pieces) 71711: Jay's Cyber Dragon (518 pieces) 71712: Empire Temple Of Madness (810 pieces) 71713: TV 8 ( 286 pieces) 71714: Kai Avatar - Arcade Pod (49 pieces) 71715: Jay Avatar - Arcade Pod (47 pieces) 71716: Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod (48 pieces) 71717: Tv 12 (???pieces) 71718: TV 13 (??? pieces) Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:18, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Re:Magic If you think it doesn't make sense, correct it. --Warptoad (talk) 11:37, July 18, 2019 (UTC) I guess "Briefly via the Book of Spells" could be moved to below dark magic, and Lloyd could be in the Dark Magic page. Warptoad (talk) 22:14, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Sure. Warptoad (talk) 00:32, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Re: Archiving feature Yeah, of course. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 13:52, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Editor of the month How do you request for someone to nominate you, because you said using the talk page is not the right thing to do.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 21:19, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: Mysteryman Thank you for letting me know. I went ahead and demoted him. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 08:11, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Mysteryman3177 I'm sorry about what I have done I hope Buddermellow will give me back my position. It was extreme to remove wishes involving death, If I get repromoted I will noy misuse my powers, I have constantly made helpful edits and dispite removing a few posts I have been a good discussion moderator.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 12:27, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Vandalism What I meant was that I saw how the conflicting edits damaged the table so I fixed it and then you fixed it yourself.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 15:27, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Talk pages I have seen several users get blocked for editing their own talk page.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 16:37, August 2, 2019 (UTC) This wiki the ninjago wiki the rules say you can't and some blocked users say it's for editing their own talk page.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 18:09, August 2, 2019 (UTC) I found multiple users with that as one of several reasons. https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Bfischer2004 https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User:Llorumi111 https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User:Rolytoons https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Can%27teventhinkofaname?action=history Mysteryman3177 (talk) 19:36, August 2, 2019 (UTC) because it said one of the reasons was editing their own talk page. It does say that.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 19:50, August 2, 2019 (UTC) It said they CANNOT edit their own talk pages. That's one of the punishments along with not being able to contribute to the wiki. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:42, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Thread Haven't read up on that thread in a long while, but i remember it. Why are you asking? DarkHenrik (talk) 15:37, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Re:Dark Ice Page Not sure. But it does seem the Vex uses something specific to watch the Ninja that could be what the "Dark Ice" is referring to. Warptoad (talk) 19:45, August 17, 2019 (UTC) In my opinion, the Ice used by Vex isn't just the regular elemental Ice, but Ice with some dark magic inside it or something. Printer89 (talk) 20:15, August 17, 2019 (UTC)